Missing You
by strong man
Summary: Badilli feels grateful after reclaiming rightful home back but after meeting Truston's family, he feels incredibly lonely and empty inside, maybe he needs Mapigano? Song is Missing You by Evanescence


**_This is my second story of The Lion Guard._**

 ** _Description: This was requested on Tuesday by_** ** _Mrcitizen but I didn't watch the episode though I did figure it out by looking it up on the Wika._**

 _ **Pairing:**_ Mapigano/Badilli, Tamaa/Ono, Punda/Truston **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It was a nice day in Mirihi Forest and Badilli was coming out of his tree, still in the sleeping stage. The Leopard stretched his legs and paws then yawned "Well, time for a great morning" He said before walking to the pond to get a nice refreshing drink.

He dipped his tongue in the water and started slurping. Punda and his mate approached him with their 3-year old kid "Morning Badilli" Punda said in his fancy tones voice. Badilli stooped drinking and looked up "Punda, good to see ya" He greeted with a smile.

"Ahem" Truston cleared his throat making his mate notice and asked if he was sick. " You forgot to introduce me" he whispered to him after gently bumping his backside with his own.

Badilli looked at them as if he was waiting for an introduction which soon sparked Punda's mind. "Badilli, I'd like you to meet the air I breathe, the wind beneath the blows through my gorgeous mane.

"I think he gets it" Truston said before going up and bowed his head. My name is Badilli. Just then Kwato came from behind Punda. "here's this little guy" Badilli said looking at him but the foul got scared and ran back behind his other dad.

Badilli lowered his ears "Don't worry about it, we have to go back to my herd anyways "Truston looked back to see the two nuzzling each other. You have an amazing family, Punda" The Leopard said feeling incomplete. That's very kind of you to say.

"Dad, it's time to go" Kwato said. "Well, it was nice meeting you" Triston said before running off with his son, catching up with Punda.

 **(0)**

Badilli turned back to the water but had seem to lost his appetite for drinking "Family" He took it into account that seeing them how happy they were with each other made him want the same.

He was very lonely and hurt because of the word "Family", it clouded his mind and it made him to do a certain dangerous thing that he will be regretting for the rest of his life.

* * *

In Simba's den, Ono and Tamaa were snuggling very close to each other, practically cuddling implying that their an official couple. Kion and the others were already up "Ready for our morning patrol? He asked "Not quite, Ono is still sleeping with his mate" Fuli said.

Kion smiled and asked Bunga to wake him up "Sure thing" He said as he walked over to the nest. "Ono, time for our patrol" The honey badger said but Ono didn't hear though Tamaa heard him perfectly.

He yawned and looked down at Bunga who told him to wake Ono up so they get do their patrol. "Don't worry, I'll wake him up" He said looking at Ono and cleared him throat. "Ono, it's time to get up" He mimicked Bunga's voice.

The Egret got spooked and blinked twice then he screamed thinking he was late, it made him fall out of the nest but Simba caught him. "Ono, are you alright? Beshte asked. Ono stood up and shook his head "What happened? He asked.

"It's time for our patrol" Kion reminded him. As he finished, the Egret transformed into a solider.

The others laughed at him while Kion chuckled "Come on, Ono" He said as the team wen on outside. "Good luck son" Simba said then heard Tamaa sighing in depression so Nala cleared her throat.

Simba looked at his wife and nodded "Tamaa, you can go with the guard if you want" He looked at the Drongo. Tamaa looked up to the king "But who will sound when danger in near? He asked. "We'll be fine, that's why we have Zazu.

The Res-billed hornbill heard him "Hey" He put his wings on his hips then turned around scoffing. "Zazu, I was only kidding" Nala said "Seriously, you should go" Simba said granting his approval.

Tamaa didn't bother arguing anymore but said his thanks by bowing before flying out of the den.

* * *

In the Outlands, Mapigano had finished building his own home which was just a down-hill cave and above it was a bolder acting like a door, it was being secured by strong wood that was tied up with strong vines.

That was so much work "I don't need that darn Mirihi Forest anyways" He scoffed before going down the rock-stairs and into his cave to rest for a bit. He went in circles a few times before plopping himself down in a position he was most comfortable in.

Unknowingly in the distance, there was Badilli in the process of climbing the last rock to get to the top. "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this" He said to himself "This place sure is very spooky and unsettling though.

He was feeling nauseous cause of the lack rocks he had a climb but it was worth it to find Mapigano and tell him that he needs him to come home.

Still knowing, he was the one who drove Mapigano out in the first place and the reason was that he was getting tied of being bullied by him. Now, he is going trying to convince him which is not going to be as easy cause he was born to be tough.

Badilli took a deep breath to regain him courage, it had gone down a lot since he entered this unknown lifeless place. As I said, this was a request and after looking at both galleries, I could see them as a couple as well.

 ** _Someone please me cause the zebra leader, Punda Milia_** **_was changed to another zebra in the herd so he was replaced by another one named Truston who has the exact same details._**

 ** _Another note reads that Punda Milia was removed from the Wika but his name still exists on the Wikipedia but Kevin Schon confirmed that he'll be Truston's mate even though we may never see Punda again in future episodes._**

 ** _I could do one more chapter for this leading up to the climax._**


End file.
